love birds in highschool
by blackskullangel
Summary: Jack please don't take this the wrong... Elsa you love... Link and Zelda. Pit the Angel falls for a taken girl... really bad at summaries... multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: first day in high school**

**Elsa's POV**

I hope everything goes all right today. I trembled as if I was cold even though the cold never bothered me. I still wear the gloves afraid to hurt anyone I touch or come in contact with. "Elsa hurry were going to be late for the first day of school!" yelled Anna. I quickly bit into one of my pancakes suddenly hungry and chugged down a glass of milk. I hurried into my new mustang. My parents decided to buy me one because they were too lazy to drive us to school. It was awkward a 10th grader who had a car and drove at the age of 15 and a half. I winced when my sister Anna pinched my arm and said to stop being lazy and hurry up. I wanted to bite my nails, as we got closer to the school. Many people were looking at my car. I felt like a show-off because so far no one had a glossy car. I parked the car and Anna quickly took off running to her class. We only had eight minutes to get to class realized. I got my backpack and ran to my class; before I can reach the curb, a glossy Volvo almost hit me.

"Watch where you're driving!" I shouted at the driver, and kept running. How frustrating is that? I got to my class at the last minute. My teacher looked at me somewhat annoyed. I quickly looked down and got into one of the seats in the back. Suddenly he came in. He looked gorgeous I thought. Scolding myself, I took out paper and a pencil. I started copying the notes the teacher was writing on the board. He took the desk next to mine. He seemed to be a bit awkward. His hair was a white color. I wondered why he dyes his hair that color. Mine was naturally a blondish whitish color. Born with a curse I sighed and he noticed it.

"Do you have a problem with me sitting here next to you?" he asked politely and I shook my head no.

"Its just I was thinking about what happened before I came to this class."

"Was it the almost running over you?" he whispered. I gasped.

"Yea, it was you?" he shook his head yes. I swear it looked like he was smiling very embarrassed. I looked down; wow the cute person almost ran over me…

**Jack Frost POV**

It cannot be. I almost ran over the prettiest girl in the school! How could I? Oh, dam. I am going to get a bad reputation from her. I am sure she hates me now. How could I? I shook my head and looked over at her. She was looking at her paper and writing down everything the teacher was writing. I am such a jerk. What a first impression I did to her. Oh gosh. How could I? She seemed to be thinking hard about something. Her hair was very white like mine. She had light blue eyes with a shine to them. Her skin looked like newly fallen snow. I felt like if you held her too tightly she would break very quickly. She seemed so fragile so small and innocent. I could not believe it. I began to draw snowflakes on my paper because she reminded me of that. The bell rang ending first period. I quickly gathered my stuff but when I turned around, she was gone. There was a piece of paper on my desk. The script was so elegant. I read over it and began to feel guilty. She blamed herself for running in front of my car. I quickly ran around looking for her and I found tooth instead.

"Jack! I've missed you so much!" she hugged me and she smelled good. Her perfume smelled like roses. I smiled at her. We have been friends since we were in 3rd grade. She quickly took my hand in hers and looked at my hand. "You've grown since I last saw you!" She let go of my hand suddenly knowing it looked awkward. "Tooth I've missed you too!" I replied. She smiled and said she hoped to have a class together. I said sure why not. She took off in the other direction and saw her go to the right. I walked away smiling. She always has been so nice to me. I ran when I heard the minute bell ring.

**Link's POV**

Dang! I am a 10th grader already. I have to control myself. Ha-ha like if I can. I was searching for my class when I bumped into a little girl. She looked up at me. I gasped because her eyes were a purplish violet color. She had pale skin and she had beautiful golden with brown hair. She looked amazing!

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm looking for my classes."

"Don't you know the school?" I asked somewhat surprised because everyone knew the school pretty well.

"No, I'm new to this city and school." She looked down embarrassed. I looked around not meeting her innocent eyes. She smiled and said, "Well I should get going, ummm what's your name?"

"Link Greene." She giggled and said she liked my name. With that, she turned on her heel and took off almost looked as if she was running away from me. I quickly realized I did not ask her for her name. I hit myself on my forehead and turned around to my class.

**Malon's POV**

I saw Link coming into the room. I smiled in his direction and he smiled back. I turned back to look forward but I took quick glances in his direction. He was writing everything the teacher was writing after all, he was a nerd in my perspective but a hotty. I blushed at the sudden thing I was thinking and turned around to look at my paper. I had written link + Malon = love. I quickly put away that paper and looked around to make sure no one was watching me. I sighed and began to write down the notes.

**Elsa's POV**

Oh my, another cutie? He was sitting in the far corner. I could look at him clearly. He clearly was not from here. He had pointy ears but that did not matter. He looked so muscular. He was writing down everything just like I was. He looked in my direction and flashed me a smile full of white teeth. He certainly brushed well. I looked down embarrassed because he had noticed I was staring at him. I looked to my other side and saw a girl with light brown eyes and red hair glaring at me. I looked at my paper and wondered to myself. Why is she glaring at me? I didn't do anything wrong did I? Whatever, I just decided to ignore her.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Elsa's POV**

Well day one went well. We are in the third week of school and I have to meet many guys. However, none caught my interests as link and jack. They both had something special in them. Link only talks about this girl that he does not even know her name. He had seen her on the first day of school but she did not tell him her name. He was disappointed he did not know her. So today, we were going to go on an expedition to find this girl. I smiled happily because we were all together as best friends after Jack almost ran me over and Link almost hit me with the door.

**Jack's POV**

She finally forgot the situation with the car and we are talking like were friends. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. Tooth was mad at me after rejecting to be her boyfriend. I felt bad about it after all; she has always helped me on everything. She was always there when felt down. However, I was not interested in her in that way. I kept staring at Elsa when I saw a girl walking by. She had pointy ears like Link I noticed. I nudged link on the shoulder and nodded in her direction. However, she caught me looking at her and she disappeared before Link could turn around. I sighed annoyed.

"I'll be right back guy's." With that I ran towards the door I saw her get out from. I spotted her pink dress and ran after her. She walks fast for a little girl!

**Zelda's POV**

I have to run. I can't let them find me. I have always passed by there, but what are they doing there? I have to switch hallways now. I grunted in frustration. I slowed my pace and walked to the clearing I went to read all the time. I sat under the tree and took out my book out of my backpack. I suddenly hear footsteps. I jerk my head up and see a boy, older than me for sure. He waved hi to me. I looked at him weirdly. I do not know him, do I? I looked around me to see if he was waving hi to any other person but there was no one around except me.

"Hello, my name is Jack Frost." He smiled waiting for me to say something. I was too stunned to talk.

"Umm, Zelda." I replied blushing and looking down at my book on my lap. I heard him chuckle.

"Umm, I was wondering if you know my friend Link." I felt myself get hot. I just nodded yes.

"He's wanted to know your name." I just looked down. I felt terrible. I am just a ninth grader you cannot judge me for being so shy with older kids, especially if I am new here.

"Well, I just told you. I am sorry but I have to go. I'm busy you know and I don't have time to be introducing myself to guys…" I got up and he offered his hand to shake it. I was hesitant but I shook hands with him. I let my hair get in my face without looking at him once I turned and left.

**Jack's POV**

I feel sorry for Link. She is a tough girl to get to. Moreover, worst of all she was a ninth grader! Link is going to like her name though. I have to admit she is pretty. In addition, I did not get to see her eyes. As Link said, her eyes are her beauty, maybe next time. I ran to the room where I was and saw Link really close to Elsa. I felt jealous but decided not to show anything. I just cleared my throat.

They all sat together and huddled. They all were talking secretly. "I know the name of the girl you talk about Link." Jack said.

"You're kidding right?" Link asked.

"Jack why didn't you text us to meet her with you?" Elsa asked. She looked like she was pouting.

"Hey, I'm sorry guys its just she was very hard to keep waiting. She was in a hurry somewhere." He lied to both of them.

"Where was she heading?" Elsa asked. She looked curious.

"What's her name?" Link looked more upset.

"Oh, sorry man. Her name is Zelda. And I do not know where she was going." Jack nervously looked over his shoulder.

"I wonder why we never see her around during lunch or passing periods." Elsa recalled.

"I want to meet her! I got to see her again." Link looked sad but he hid his emotions quick.

"We should start heading home guys we've been here for a while now." Jack announced.

All of them looked around and gasped. Everyone was leaving. The bell had ringed and they did not even notice. All of them looked separate ways and looked at each other. Both boys looking at Elsa. Both thinking the same thing. Elsa blushed and waved goodbye to them. She hurried out the door. She ran to her car and realizing Anna was not out of school yet, quickly she entered the campus again. She looked around and heard her sister laughing and giggling. She was with a guy and alone! Elsa went to her sister and pulled her by the arm. Anna looked at Elsa surprised. She waved bye to the guy she was with. He smiled and waved bye back to her.

"What's your problem Elsa?" Anna asked.

"You are not supposed to be alone with a guy and you know that Anna!"

Elsa pushed Anna towards the passenger door and Anna just growled. Elsa knew it was not fair to push her little sister like that but she was still too young. A ninth grader going out with a tenth grader? She did not think that was right. Anna was quite that whole way back home.

"Anna that was not right what you did today." Elsa said as smoothly as she can.

"Yes it is, I was just hanging out with my friend Hans. He does not have any bad intentions. Were just friends." Anna looked at her lap with a sad face.

Elsa looked at the road ahead and got upset. Her sister was right. She did not have to fuss about this boy situation. It was not fair she got guy friends and prohibits her sister to have any. She sighed and finally got home, her parents were not home. She got out the car and her sister after her. Elsa went up to her sister and apologized. Her sister smiled warmly, said that it is okay, and apologized knowing that she had scared her sister. They both went into their rooms and took out their homework. Elsa leaned on her desk and thought about both Link and Jack. She thought to herself if they ever ask her out she will say no. she did not want to ruin there friendship. Nevertheless, at the same time both of them were breath taking. Link and his pointy ears, they went with him and where ever he came from, and Jack and his white hair. I could not think straight. I was not to be thinking about boys right now that is not right. However, not thinking about them was hard. Link looked strong and Jack looked dangerous. Wow. I am actually checking people out now. I remember I did not like to think about boys after all they were always rude and disturbing.

**Anna's POV**

Elsa looked so scared I wonder why she would be scared I am with a guy alone in campus. It is not as if I am going to make out with him or something. I shook my head irritated. I looked at my clock and gasped surprised. It was 11:30! I quickly went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I got into my pajamas and right when I hit the pillow I fell asleep.

**Link's POV**

Why did jack get to see her and I did not? I wish I could have seen her. I am willing to do anything just to see her again. Oh, please let me find her. I need to tell her that I… no what am I thinking. She probably thought I was a jerk asking if she knew the school. No, it is somewhat normal for someone to do that. After all, I am a boy. I cannot believe why she decided to avoid me after just one sighting. I do not even know where her locker is! I think I will find her tomorrow very soon. I will not let her ignore me any longer. I guess I am going to ditch classes. With this thought on my head, I am going to sleep now.

**Jack's POV**

I am used to not sleeping after all I am the winter spirit. I feel bad leaving tooth hanging like that. However, I was not interested in tooth that way. Everyday I see her hanging out with the other guys in school. However, none seems to catch her attention just as she told me. I think I am going to ask her out though. It does not seem like it is working out with snowflake (Elsa). I do not want to give up but she is not showing any signs that's she's interested in me. Link so far has been very close to her lately. She never leaves his side. However, I am very sure Link wants to find Zelda. After all that is all he ever talks about. He looks at Elsa in a passionate excessively way. I get jealous every time she smiles in his direction. Everyone knows Link is a player! Nevertheless, Elsa is has always been too nice. I tried to ask her out to a date as friends only us but she always refuses. So now, I am going to sleep hoping I will dream of her.

**Zelda's POV**

It is very late in my castle. I could not stop thinking about Jack and Link. They both had beautiful gorgeous smiles. Link seemed to have come around from where I am from. He has the same pointy ears. I banged my head softly on my desk. 12:30. Midnight already and I am not even finished with my AP classes' homework. So much for being a nerd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Link's POV**

I woke up too early as I stumbled out of bed. I rubbed my eyes and hit myself once again against the door to my bathroom. My parents had left already and my sister left two weeks ago to college. I grunted in frustration when I heard my phone beep. I held it close to my face and saw it was a number I did not recognize. Sure I gave my number to, too many girls but all of them text me with there names.

"Meet up at lunch by old oak tree." The message said and I read it.

"Ummm… who is this?" I texted back and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I looked at my phone until it was time to go to school. The person did not reply. I was curious to find out who it was.

**Jack's POV**

Elsa wants me to hang out with her the entire day Saturday and alone! I could not keep myself in place as I got out my car. I saw her car parked on the other side of the parking lot. I walked up to Link who looked concerned and was staring at his phone the entire time.

"Hey man is something wrong?" Link shook his head no and showed me his phone and some messages. The number was different to all the ones he had.

"I do not know who this is." Link looked curious instead of scared.

"Well you are going to find out at lunch." I acknowledged him and he gritted his teeth together and I turned around to see tooth coming our way.

"Good luck man." Link walked away smiling. I turned around and Tooth was staring at me with a happy face.

"Hello Tooth."

"Hi Jack. I accept." She smiled and hugged me. I was confused. I broke the hug and stared at her with confused eyes

"Wait… accept what?"

"To go to the dance with you." This time Tooth looked confused. I scratched my head and put my eyebrow up.

"The dance?" I knew what dance but I never asked anyone to the dance. I was planning to ask Elsa but apparently, that was not going to happen. Tooth walked away smiling and I was complaining in my head. I walked away with my head down.

**Elsa's POV**

I heard Jack invited Toothiana to the dance and they are going together it is official. She gave me a dirty look and walked away smiling to herself. That bothered me so much. I just wish I can do something about it but it is not like I like Jack. How can this happen? I walked to first period and Jack looked at me.

"Is something wrong Elsa?" Jack sounded concerned. Yes there is you are going to the dance with Tooth! I wanted to say that but instead I shook my head no and ignored him for the rest of the class. The bell ringed ending first and I packed my things up and walked to the hall. I did not wait for Jack as I usually did but I had too much things in my head.

**Principal talking in school speakers**

**Students as we all know that the year is coming to its end. We must say our goodbyes to our great seniors leaving. In addition, the dance that is coming up makes sure to buy that special someone a heart bracelet for $25. The bracelet will have the name and year of the person. Well enjoy your day kids and always be safe.**

**Zelda's POV**

I am meeting up with Link today! Maybe he will ask me to the dance. I feel so creepy not telling him who I was but if I told him, he would never stop texting me. I looked around and I thought I want him bad. I cannot wait to meet up with him. I walked to second and saw the same boy staring at me. He is Snake right. I could not recall his name but I was sure it was him. I hoped this class goes by quick.

**Tooth's POV**

I cannot believe Jack asked me to the dance and not that white haired girl. I struggled to keep myself sitting down on my seat.

"Ms. Tooth are you disturbing my class?" The teacher asked me sternly. I got serious and said no. She went back to teaching the class. I quickly wrote down everything she was writing down. She is such a poop.

**Anna's POV**

Omg! Hans asked me to the dance me! I jumped around like a crazy person. However, the most adorable guy asked me to the dance. I kept daydreaming and my teacher kept snapping me out of it. I got mad at my teacher for interrupting my dream and me but yes, I know I have to work too. I walked or nearly ran out of my third period class looking for Hans.

**Han's POV**

Anna is so adorable, sweet, and cute. I could not think of myself hurting her in anyway. Her sister Elsa does not trust me because she thinks I am just using Anna to my pleases. However, I was sure that is not true. Love is an open door and we both like sandwiches. I saw her coming up to me and I picked her up from the waist and twirled her around. She smiled and hugged me. She smells so good I thought. Anna kept telling me about her castle and how Elsa was afraid to touch anyone or anything without her gloves. I questioned why her sister is so over-protective. She told me she does not know. I gave her a weird look and she just pushed me slightly.

**Link's POV**

Okay by the oak tree. I see it and I see her. I ran to the tree and she looked up at me with scared but glad eyes.

"I finally found you again." I exclaimed.

"Yes totally I can tell." She stood up and smiled. She held out her hand and I shook hands with her.

"Why did you avoid me?" I asked somberly.

"I did not mean too. But I am busy." She held up her books to show me she only had AP classes. I gasped.

"You have a lot of homework. Do you need help?"

"Do you have these classes?"

"I have AP chemistry, calculus, language arts and history."

"Then yes I do need help and a lot." She giggled and looked up at me. I blushed and turned away to see if anyone was watching us.

**Zelda's POV**

Link looked all over the place. I just smiled at him and he blushed bright pink. I giggled and covered my mouth so I could stop laughing.

"Are you okay Link?"

"Yes hehe… it is just I have been wanting to talk to you since I first saw you and now we are talking and…" I interrupted him with a kiss on his cheek. He blushed even more.

"Umm… was that for?" Link asked me. I pointed up and he saw mistletoe hanging from the oak tree.

"Is that?" Link asked.

"Yes it is I barely saw it too." I smiled and he looked at me with curious eyes.

"The kiss has to be on the lips does it not?" Link looked down at me and I realized he was going to kiss me. I have never kissed before. I never practiced either.

"Well yes but…" His hands that pulled me close cut me off and he leaned in touching his lips to mine. I did not know what to do. However, an instinct made me pull him closer to me. My hands ran through his blond hair. I had to be on my toes because he was taller than I was by a foot or two. I broke the kiss when I felt him open his lips. I did not know what to do after that.

**Link's POV**

That felt amazing! Her lips were as soft as rose petals and her taste had a watermelon taste. I needed more but she stopped. She looked at me with cute little eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No it is not you it is just that…"

"I am sorry for that. I did not want to rush you." I began to step back from her. She smiled and said it was okay. I smiled.

"We should hang out more often because I barley know you." She looked down and so did I. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Keep texting me. We will meet up soon."

"Okay." She smiled and picked up her stuff and walked away. She was amazing and her lips were amazing. I walked away looking for Jack to tell him the news. I kept touching my lips and licked them happily.

**Jack's POV**

Link came up to me and was smiling like crazy. He told me that Zelda had kissed him or actually he started it but she did not attempt to push him off. I felt jealous that he was always able to kiss the girls and he told me mistletoe had been hanging on the oak tree. I widen my eyes and understood why she did not try to stop him. I looked at him with anger in my eyes however, he did not notice. Link walked away from me happily and I just stared at him with no interest. I kept myself in my own world. I could not concentrate.

**Elsa's POV**

Everyone had a couple to the dance and I did not. Wow, I cannot believe my bad luck. I just decided to ignore all my friends and even my sister. I did not want to hear everyone had a date to the dance and I did not. Link looked happy he has not yet asked anyone but he still looked happy. The school year was ending and we were all going to be juniors next year. All of us are going to enter smash bros brawl for college. From there we were on our own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Elsa's POV **

I awoke as usual today. I remembered that the dance is tomorrow. I sighed and got out of bed. I look at my clock and see it's barely 6:30 and I know that Anna is still sleeping peacefully. I stretch out my arms and get out of bed. Then, I notice that my backpack is not in my room. I start to panic and I forget that I need to use the restroom and I walk out of my room as silent as I can. When I reach the stairs I begin to dash to where I usually hang my keys. I see fog as soon as I step out of my house. I gasp at the sudden whiteness that greeted my eyes. Wow...my breath was coming out of my chest. Even I don't think I can compare to such beauty. I ran to the backseats. I sighed in relief because I see my backpack resting on the seat. Dang I shook my head in unison. I should have known that it was here. I should make my way back to my room.

**Anna's POV **

I wake up hoping to be awake before Elsa. I use the bathroom and then I get out of my room. I walk the hall to Elsa's bedroom.

"Elsa?"

I knock on her door and wait. I know Elsa does not take long to answer because she is a light sleeper. I knock once again and I start to freak. I take a deep breath and I open her door. Oh my gosh, her room always takes my breath away. It's really well decorated. No wonders she doesn't want me in here. I'll check her bathroom. No she's not in there. Where can she be? I walk out of her room and close the door before she sees me in here. Right when I turn around Elsa is coming up with her looking paler than ever.

"Elsa where were you?" She just looks at me and begins to walk towards her door.

"Get ready for school Anna." She looks at me sternly and I just nod heading towards my room. I'll ask where she was later.

**Jack's POV**

Damn. My phone keeps buzzing like crazy. Tooth just wouldn't stop. I banged my head softly on my steering wheel. I couldn't keep my mind off Elsa. This Friday is the dance which is tomorrow and on Saturday a whole day with Elsa. I got to school to see Elsa's glossy mustang across the parking lot. I smiled and looked at my phone. Four messages from Tooth, one from Link, and two from Elsa. I should read Elsa's first.

~Hey Jack I am sorry but plans for Saturday are canceled.

~Sorry plzzz forgive me Jack. :(

I felt my face go pale. WHY DID SHE CANCEL!? I just wanted to ask that like a mad man. Wow my day is ruined. What if she canceled because she is going to hang out with Link. Ugh thinking about makes me mad. I must read what Link sent me.

~Hey dude you've got to see this!

~Come now!

I began to run because maybe it was something really important. I ran to the spot where we usually meet up.

"Hey Jack what took you so long?" I just shrugged and he beckoned me closer. He takes out his phone and pushes play on a video.

**Zelda's POV**

I'm walking along the school grounds when I see Link and Jack? Their eyes glued to something they are watching in one of their phones. I should go say something to them. No Zelda they will think your nosy.

"Zelda?" I jump and turn around to face Snake.

"Oh, I am sorry I did not mean to startle you." I can feel myself get hot. Snake why is he talking to me? I mean he is like the popular type followed by lots of guys and girls.

"No, you did not startle me it's just that I was not paying attention. So my apologies for not being focused." I smiled hoping that the tension built up in me would just disappear.

"Hey I know we don't know each other really well..." Yea this is where we are barely speaking face to face I thought while he kept talking. "So I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me?" Huh? I don't think I heard right. I blame myself for wanting to be asked.

"Snake I..." My sentence was cut-off by two other voices.

"Zelda?" Please tell me I am dreaming. I turn around to see Jack and Link both waving and beckoning for me to go to them. I was about to answer Snake when he spoke.

"Hey you can answer on text yes?"

"Yes I can." I began to take a piece of paper out of my backpack when a soft yet firm grip stopped me.

"Here text me." Snake released my hand and he handed me a piece of paper folded neatly in four. I knew I was blushing. Snake smiled and pulled me for a friendly hug.

"I like how you blush. I'll see you around Zel..." Wait Zel?

"Yea I'll text you. See you in class. Bye Snake." I watched him walk away and when he did he was followed by lots of girls. He must be tired of so much attention. I start to make my way to where Jack and Link were. I began to feel auras that were jealous. I found out it was both of them. I began to giggle because they were both hiding it and they thought I did not know they are both jealous right now.

"So whose that Zelda?" They both demanded at the same time and I just replied Snake. They both looked calm but I knew that they were both thinking of something embarrassing to do to him. They both suddenly remembered something and they showed me the phone screen so I made my way between both of them so now I was in the middle.

**Tooth's POV**

I'M SO HAPPY! I thought to myself that Jack must really love me because he has rejected me once but then came back to me. Wow even that white haired girl cannot compare to me. I stop on my tracks when I see Jack and Link and a girl? My blood felt like it was rushing too fast because one that *itch was with my man. I began to make my way to them and I saw Link look up first and he nudged Jack on the shoulder. He began to pull that blond haired with brownish hair in it, closer to him. I smiled at Jack and gave a cold stare towards the girl. I studied my opponent; violet eyes, rosy lips, perfect nose, pointy ears, blondish brownish hair, and she's very young looking to be honest.

"Hey Jack were gonna be going now okay." Link pulled the girl along with him and began to walk away.

"Okay see you in class and see you around Zelda." Jack smiled and waved towards the girl so called Zelda.

"Yea okay see you around too Jack." Her voice was very nice and soft. I just felt ashamed that she was indeed better looking than me. Even better though she is better looking than Elsa also. Maybe I can use her.

"Hey Tooth I think we should start heading to class now." I can feel that my mouth dropped but I quickly shut it. I swallowed fake poison and smiled. He seemed like in a rush to get away from me.

"Sure..."

"Great. See you around Tooth." He hugged me and left the other way. I was bummed to see how much in a rush he was. I walked to class with a rather happy face because I saw how unhappy Elsa looks right now. She walked past me and I gave her a fake smile. She didn't return it though.

**Good Morning Students! I hope everyone is enjoying themselves as you all know the dance is tomorrow. Yes jump and dance right now. No I am just kidding don't do that or else your teachers will give you a free ticket to detention. Please dress nicely. It is recommended to go with a date. So boys don't hesitate to ask one of the lovely girls in our school. To our seniors please pick up your gradation items in the student store. Reminders the orders to the bracelets will be done by lunch today. Risk to get a detention for getting a bracelet for your loved one, be my guest! Have a good day students. Don't miss out on the Winter Dance! I am expecting to see you all there! **

**(Intercom shuts off and students resume in what the teacher is demonstrating). **

**Zelda's POV**

Snake actually spoke to me and for awhile till Link and Jack had to call me over. I wonder why they were both jealous. It is funny to be able to detect the auras of people. I mean it is all in the use of magic. But, in this school no fighting skills are needed. I'm sitting in art class the most boring class I have but I have to take electives. I am busy drawing when someone pokes my arm softly. I look to my right and I see a young looking boy that has a really nice smile. He has reddish hair and he is tanner than me.

"Ummm... Hi my name is Roy and the teacher told me to come to you for a tour around the school." Why would she choose me? I mean I was new here too. This is the last semester but okay...

"Oh, yea sure I can give you one."

"It's actually us." I can feel my eyes look confused because I only see him but then he points to a group of boys that were looking frustrated because they couldn't draw the whale.

"A-are you all new?" I stuttered my words. Wow they all took my breath away.

"Yea... the tour can only be on a Saturday because during school Mrs. Baker told me your really busy." Huh... I guess I know why he came to talk to me because he knows how to interact with people.

"A Saturday?" I was not so sure I was free on Saturday. Wait I am free this Saturday.

"Yes this Saturday if possible." I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Yea sure I am free."

"Great. It's nice to meet you..."

"Oh how rude of me... it's Zelda..." I smiled and I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Great to meet you Zelda. Oh...can I have your number to text you Saturday morning?" My number what? Dang so anxious right. I'll just give it to him. I tore a piece of paper and wrote my number on it.

"Here..." I handed him my paper with my number and our skin touched. I quickly let go of it and began to work on my whale. From the corner of my eye I can see him telling his buddies orientation on Saturday. I also saw that every boy took out their phone and copied my number. What the heck? I wonder what the others are like...

**Link's POV**

Tooth stared at Zelda really weird today. She almost looked jealous of her. I grinned when I saw the girl I was looking for. She looked at me with blue eyes and smiled.

"Hey Link you wanted to talk to me?" I began to feel nervous.

"Umm... Elsa I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me?" Elsa just stared at me. I began to fidget around with my shirt.

"Of course I would love to go to the dance with you Link." I sighed and she hugged me I returned the hug. I shouldn't have been nervous. She would have said yes anyways. I walked Elsa to her class and I began to walk to mine when I see Zelda walking with a group of guys. I feel myself get jealous. My temper rose more when a boy with red hair put his arm around her shoulders to see if she was really tiny. I heard there conversation well some of it.

"So Zelda has anyone asked you to the dance?" I was into this because I was going to ask her but I was sure she was going to reject me. I kept listening trying not to make myself visible.

"No. I haven't gotten asked but it doesn't matter..." The red headed boy shook his head and his words made me regret not asking her.

"Zelda your beautiful. Who wouldn't ask you? Whoever that guy you hang out with probably was going to ask you but he decided to go with someone who offers less. Not trying to be rude to the other girls around here. But I mean you should have been asked." I was fuming now.

"No I mean maybe but were just friends... nothing serious in between us. I can't expect for him to ask me..."

"Zelda we..." The red headed boy was interrupted by one of the boys with blue hair.

"We are in class now."

"Hope to see you Saturday Zellie." All the boys gave their independent hugs to Zelda and walked into their class.

"See you later guys." Zelda was coming my way and I made a run for my class. Her class was just across from theirs! I can't believe I messed up. Wow she had been waiting for me but I never asked her. I walked into class before the bell ringed. Everything was going on wrong right now. Elsa and me are going to be going together to the dance. Zelda wasn't going to be there unless she goes alone which I doubt. I should text Jack to see if he can just take Zelda as his date also. No that guy is not taking her. It's not like I have feelings for her...or do I?

**Normal POV**

"Roy you have to ask her to the dance." Marth whispered.

"Yea it looks like you did an impression on her." Ike agreed.

"What about me guys?" Pit asked his feelings hurt because he started liking her and a lot.

"Hey guys I would ask her but it doesn't look like she likes me that way." Roy stated feeling sad.

"Dude you put your arm around her shoulders like she was your girl." Ike pointed out.

"I know but I mean I asked her if I could because the halls here are cold and she was freezing." Roy backed up.

"Ask her man because whoever is the fag that didn't ask her will be really jealous about it." Marth said.

"Guys I asked you a question." Pit asked kinda getting angry already.

"Wait I have an idea guys." Roy said in a tone he only used when it was to get seductive.

"Pit should ask her out on a date in the second semester of 10th grade." Roy said in a serious tone.

"Wait what?" Pit began to blush.

"I barely even said anything to her today man. I have to get to know her better."

"Oh come on Pit all of us saw how you looked at her when we entered class. We saw YOU were very interested in her." Marth taunted the angel.

"Hey after I laid my eyes on her all of you guys started drooling over her too." Pit was furious.

"Hey were sorry its just you have a good taste in girls." Ike replied.

"Then were challenging who knows and what to get Zelda this Saturday." Pit chimed.

"Yea the four bros together in a school. Dudes we got to get started with this." Roy said.

**All of them turned to the board and saw it half filled. All of them looked at each other and smiled.**

"Link you sure you saw that?" Jack asked that in a normal tone because the class was working in partners.

"Yea I *ucked up with her man. I mean she was hoping it was me the one that asked her but I didn't."

"Dude that is messed up. All crazy to find her at first and then you act like you don't care anymore." Jack shook his head in disappointment.

"Jack I was wondering if you can ask her as your secret date to the dance." Link was pleading Jack.

"Dude Tooth is going to kill Zelda if she finds out she's my secret date." Jack glanced towards the window.

"I know... then never mind. Maybe that guy Snake will ask her." Link looked upset.

"Link don't be upset I am sure he will treat her right. After all she is well known for her smartness and shyness." Jack pointed out.

"Yea maybe man but I wanted to do something special with her though." Link just kept staring at his desk now.

"Dude you gave her the best first kiss she has ever had."

"Wait what?" Link looked up at Jack now.

"Yea I asked her what she thought about the kiss you gave her that day under the tree with mistletoe and she said it was better than she imagined. But problem is that she cut you off when you started to get deeper into it because she doesn't have that much experience with kissing." Jack said.

"I was going to ask her why she cut me off but that's a good reason to stop." Link just lost himself in that memory.

"Dude did you get the answer to the question?" Jack asked.

**Both boys started working on their worksheets once again and didn't bring the convo back up.**

"Elsa you sure you saw what you think you saw?" Anna asked interested.

"I am sure I did. She was walking with four guys." Elsa confirmed her answer.

"Dang Zelda must be very popular. I mean four guys!" Anna smiled.

"Yea but imagine how Link would react to seeing her with so many guys."

"Speaking of Link, I know you're going to the dance with him."

"Well, I am but as friends." Elsa began to blush.

"Hey not even sis I know you feel something for him." Anna taunted.

"Oh come on Anna I mean why would he be interested in someone like me?" Elsa felt bad.

"Elsa you are a cute girl, smart, shy, outgoing, and most of all you look like winter!" Anna chimed.

"Well yea but I mean Zelda looks a lot more prettier."

"Hey Zelda is younger and can't do a lot of things a mature girl like you can do."

"Fine yes I do feel something for him but I mean I don't want him to know just yet."

"That's the spirit Elsa." Anna got up from her seat and hugged Elsa.

**Anna and Elsa went back to their work and began to doodle on their papers.**

**Pit's POV**

I mean my bros act like they are not interested in Zelda but I know they are. When we first entered the art class my eyes landed on her. She's perfect is she not. I began to mumbled something and my bros caught me staring at someone. They followed my gaze when they stopped on her. They were all nudging each other and stuff when the teacher introduced us and I noticed that the girl didn't even turn around to look at us. I think that's why she got chosen to give us a tour. The teacher had said that she usually pays attention but she didn't seem so into the class today. She put us all in the desk of four and she sat us as close to her which was the desk right next to her. Her four desks were alone and she only occupied one desk. She was drawing nicely till we took our seats wondering which one of us was going to ask her for the tour. Roy stood up without arguing and went up to her like he knew her since they were small. I felt jealous at how easily he went and introduced himself. I was going to say something when I looked at the direction of the teacher and she was smiling at how Roy was talking to Zelda. That's when she came to our desks and gave us our assignments. We all got started on it but we were all frustrated about it. After awhile Roy came back smiling. He had a piece of paper and said...

"Guys we have a date on Saturday." All of us took our phones out and copied the number of Zelda. I smiled because I had her number. Now we were all sitting down writing an essay. I can see girls staring at me because of my wings. Some of them blushed when I caught them staring at me. They smiled at me and looked away. I was not interested in getting one of those girls though. I wanted Zelda all to myself.

"Pit what are you doing today after school?" Roy asked me.

"Nothing why?"

"Do you wanna hang out with me and Zelda?"

"Wait what?"

"I just asked her if she can help us out with our homework and she said yea."

"Dude I am totally in." Marth said.

"Me too." Ike said.

"Pit?" I felt myself get excited my wings gave a little flap and the guys knew I was in.

**Zelda's POV**

I can't believe I'm actually gonna hang out with the guys today. I mean its like the first day they are here and now we all are hanging out after school. Daddy is going to be mad when I get home late. Oh no wait. Duh that's why we have texting.

~Daddy I won't be getting home for dinner so don't wait for me. I love you. - Zelda

~Okay princess don't come home too late okay? I love you more my baby girl. I love you. - Daddy I couldn't believe my dad actually let me without no explanation. I sighed and looked out the window. That's when I see Pit? Yea I'm positive it's him because I can see wings. I can tell Pit is staring at me and I begin to blush. He waves hi and I wave back. Then I see three other heads and I can tell it's the whole group. Then my phone buzzes in my pocket. I quickly take it out and check it.

~Hey Zelda ;) - Pit

~Sup Zel ;) - Ike

~Hi Zellie ;) - Marth

~Hello Princess ;* - Roy

Haha wow this messages made me smile. They are so funny. Then someone pokes my arm softly.

"Hi I'm Zack... I need help with my work." I nodded, finished my texts, and turned around to help him.

"So Zelda has anyone asked you to the dance?"

"Uh... no. You?"

"I think the girl I wanna ask is gonna reject me."

"Oh." I didn't want to keep this convo going.

"So did you get the answer?" I asked changing the subject.

"Nope. I need a lot of help."

"Then let me help you." I nudged him softly on the shoulder and smiled. He smiled back at me and we got to work.

**Roy's POV**

I knew that Pit was into that girl. Problem with that is that she can be taken by the fag that was to ask her to the dance. I'm willing to help him because were all bros and we all have to help each other out with your problems. But the problem also is that I'm into that girl. I think all of us fell for her right when we saw her. This class is so boring. I wonder what its like to hang out with Zelda just like that. So were competing on who can win Zelda but all of us are gonna lose because when we get to know her more our hearts are going to belong to her already. I kicked back in my chair and counted seconds when the bell rang dismissing us from school. Fist pump. First day of school and it's the best day ever. All my bros and me are in the same classes. I get out of my seat and begin to pack up my stuff. My bros are doing the same thing and...

"Roy?" I look around to see who called my name. I hear a group of girls that are giggling. I can tell that they are doing the same thing to my bros because they looked irritated.

"Look girls my bros and I are not interested in none of you. Are eyes are settled on a perfect girl and that is none of you." My bros all looked at me with shock and worst of all the girls were sneering at us. I looked into my backpack grinning. Score. The girls walked out of the classroom and Pit looked the most relieved because apparently he was the one getting the most attention.

**Normal POV**

**All the students were walking out of campus and they all went different ways. Zelda was making her way to the special oak tree. She made sure she checked where the mistletoe was and walked to the other side but before she can Zack had been following her and he ended up tripping on her, landing right on top of her. His lips touched hers and they stayed there for awhile. Zelda was starting to have a panic attack. Ike, Marth, Pit, and Roy were walking up the tree and they saw a knocked out Zelda and a boy that was holding her in his arms. Link and Jack were making there way talking about the new video game when they saw Elsa and her sister Anna talking walking towards Elsa's car. Both guys went up to them and picked them both up from the waist. Marth made his way to the knocked out Zelda and to the boy. Pit looked angry. Ike looked like he was ready to beat someone up. Roy followed behind Marth. **

"What happened boy?" Marth asked taking Zelda off the arms of Zack.

"My name is Zack. Well I followed her because I was going to ask her if she can help me with my homework but someone put a string and I tripped and I accidentally fell on top of her..."

"You what?!" Ike, Pit, and Roy asked.

"What you guys heard." Zack looked more than embarrassed.

"And let me guess with your weight you knocked her out?" Marth asked rudely.

"I think so..."

"Thanks a lot. I think you can leave now." Pit was fuming.

"Look I don't want any trouble guys. I can take her home." Zack was willing to do anything to take Zelda back in his arms.

"No she stays with us. Now leave." Roy was threatening Zack.

"Fine." Zack left angrily to the other side and the boys watched him leave.

"Dude she's really out cold." Pit pointed out.

"I can tell Pit." Roy looked at Zelda and sighed.

**With Elsa, Anna, Jack, and Link**

"You guys can't be doing that to us!" Elsa exclaimed bewildered.

"Haha that was fun." Anna said.

"Oh come on Snowflake you know you liked it." Jack smiled.

"Yea even your little sis liked it right Anna?" Link asked winking at Anna.

"Yea..." Anna blushed at the wink.

"Well I didn't like it how you guys think I did." Elsa scoffed.

"So what you beautiful ladies doing?" Jack asked.

"Were going home to have a movie night before the dance tomorrow." Anna replied. Elsa elbowed her ribs as if saying why would you tell them that!

"Could we come along?" Jack and Link asked. Elsa turned pink and Anna nodded yes!

"Great lets go!" All of them headed to their cars and Jack's and Link's cars followed behind Elsa's.

**Back with the boys and Knocked out Zelda.**

"So what do we do?" Pit asked carrying Zelda like she was just a feather to him.

"Dude she's still knocked out." Marth touched her cheek and he felt a warmness.

"I think we should walk to the park and stay there for awhile." Ike suggested.

"Hey we can go to my house!" Roy said.

"Yea lets go to your house." Pit replied.

"I need you to fly up through my window to leave her on my bed though because my mom is going to think wrong."

"Alright no problem." Pit smiled.

**The boys got to the house and the drive was barely getting in the highway. Pit flies up and opens the window only to see Roy's mom looking through the room for drugs.**

"Roy explain to me why your friend was about to put a young little girl on your bed?" Roy's mom looked upset.

"Mom she's a friend. Okay I thought you were going to get mad if I brought her through the front door because she is knocked out. This guy tripped and fell on top of her and she hit her head pretty hard so we brought her here to be more comfortable when we lay her down."

"Oh look my son is growing to be such a gentlemen. Son why would you think I would get mad? You're helping this poor beautiful creature. Alright take her to the guest room instead. Wait for her to awake. She'll be fine. Now run along." Roy's mom left the house and gave Roy money to buy pizza.

"Looks like no adults all night." Roy mumbled.

"Pit carry her to the guest room."

"Sure." Pit begins to take Zelda upstairs and Marth, Ike, and Roy begin to serve themselves lemonade. Pit makes it to the room and opens the door and when he was going to put her down Zelda grabbed on to his shirt. Pit looked at her and she began to open her eyes slowly.

"Don't leave me..." Zelda mumbled before she knocked out again. Pit couldn't believe what he just heard. He laid her down on the bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead. After that he left.

"Pit what took you so long?" Marth asked.

"Nothing I used the restroom." Pit replied.

"Oh okay. Here drink." Ike handed him a cup of lemonade and Pit chugged it down.

"So you guys want to work on homework or what?" Roy asked.

"Yea lets do our homework." All the boys got there homework and began to work on it.

**With the other group.**

"So what movie do you wanna watch Jack?" Anna asked because her date was Jack for movie night.

"Which ever one you want."

"Alright we will watch Robocop because that movie is cool."

"Okay I've seen that movie and it is pretty cool."

"Good because I love the movie."

"I bet I can point out more than you can." Jack gave her a competing stare.

"We will see." Anna smiles accepting the challenge.

**Link and Elsa**

"Elsa what are you doing?" Link asked a bit confused.

"Shh... relax.." Elsa smiled and put her lips on his.

"Elsa I don't think we should be doing this..." Link said in between kisses.

"Shh..." Elsa kept planting kisses on his neck and Link was getting lost in her.

"This is suppose to be a movie night... E-Elsa..." Link was gonna get horny any minute now and she was not stopping. That's when Elsa stopped abruptly. Link growled softly because she stopped.

"I am so sorry Link I did not mean to start that. I don't know what got in me." Elsa shook her head in a sad way. She looked at Link and Link went to the door and she thought he was going to get out. Instead he locked the door and began to walk towards her.

"Uh.. Link what are you doing?" Elsa began to back up.

"Now let me work you." Link pounced on her and began to kiss her.

**The end of chapter four. please R&amp;R. this chapter was about who loves who and stuff. and i would put some fluff but i was not so sure about it today. anyways thanks for reading and I'll be working on chapter five soon. LINKXELSA ANNAXHANS ikexzelda marthxzelda jackxtooth royxzelda pitxzelda **

**those can change to other ones. please recommend couples. **

**link: why do i have to be the horny one?**

**elsa: becuz you're the guy**

**link: oh ok that makes sense**


End file.
